Golden Shade
by coughkouichicough
Summary: Based off of Bluebird's Illusion: Two years have passed since FullMetal's death. A killer is on the loose and a new Humonculus has appeared. Everything is fine for Al until he meets this killer. And then his world is turned upside down. No yaoi or swearin
1. Brother

Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist. End of story, the End, Goodbye... Any questions?

ckc: I'm baaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK! I'm so sorry that I've been gone for so long! It's just that everything has been piling up on top of me. First band then school and then homework and YW and tae-kwon-do... gomen gomen. I promise that I will update on all my stories ('cept for maybe that LOTR one) and read everyone's stories! Okay, now onto the story!

* * *

SPOILERSSPOILERSSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILERSPOILER!

ckc: Okay, so this is a fanfic based on the fan-made game Bluebird's Illusion. It takes place two years after Ed died getting Al a new body that actually works. This chappie however is just after he does that. Okay, now I have to tell you what happened in the game. Remember, SPOILERS ARE AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Kouru, please explain all of the stuff.

Kouru: MUSKA! **important**: Al has a body now. Ed still has Auto-Mail though. Al's body is rejecting his soul so Ed is trying to figure out some way to get Al a good body.

-Al and Roy are down in some basement. They have fought Envy and all of those people. Ed is nowhere-  
-Roy stays behind. Al finds Ed really beat up. He carries him to some room.-  
-Al goes into middle of room. Ed activates a transmution circle. This is to get Al a working body. You see, this goes completely off the FullMetal Alchemist storyline. Anyways... -  
-Ed has sacrificed himself for Al. It worked. Ed is gone. Roy is SUPPOSE to be dead but he is alive in this. that is all-

ckc: Just another little note. This fic will have Pride in it -giggle- so it will reveal who the Pride in the REAL FullMetal Alchemist storyline is and who it is in the game. Again this is based off of a fan made game called Bluebird's Illusion. Want a more in depth summary type the name in on the internet.

* * *

Rated: T for Teen

Why: Nothing much. Some violence and stuff. NO absolutely NO swearing in this fic. and NOOOOO yaoi. BLEAH!

Pairings: No matter how much you think of it this has NO YAOI PAIRINGS WHATSOEVER! Maybe some Al+Winry. mwaahhahahahahhaa!

Summary: Spin off of Bluebird's Illusion. Pride ending. What would happen if Al found out that Ed was alive? What if he was really -----? -neh, spoiler. can't say-

ckc: Final note. This has a sad beginning so BRING OUT THE TISSUES!... or the flamethrowers. You'll probably all hate this. -gloom- -gloom-

* * *

AL'S POINT OF VIEW!

* * *

_Brother, no. No… why did you do it?_

All I could feel was pain; Pain jutting through my entire body. The light was all around me, coursing through me, causing my very soul to ache.

_Why did you do it? We were suppose to get our bodies back together._

It was fading. The darkness of the room was returning to cover me in half-light. I looked down at my hands. This body was right, looked right, felt right, but everything was wrong. Tears welled up in my eyes.

_He had done it. He was gone._

I could hear someone stumble into the room behind me. They were yelling, to me in a whole other language. Hands fell on my shoulders, a blood soaked uniform coming into view. They were telling me to get up, to hurry. But I stayed. I stayed kneeling on the cold ground.

_Why? Why Brother?_

Something, a dark blue jacket, was drapedaround my shoulders and then I was lifted up to stand. They were pushing me towards the door, away from the room. I went along, too weak to stop them. There were tears streaming down my cheeks, blurring my vision.

_No, I couldn't leave. I deserved to die too. _

I was fighting them. Fighting those arms from taking me away. The person was shouting, telling me to stop. Their voice cracked. They were crying too. I was clawing and biting them, anything to get away. They pulled me in close to their chest so that I couldn't struggle. Black hair fell across my vision. Their heart was beating so fast. Like mine. Like His had been.

_Brother, why?_

I broke down. I was sobbing into their shirt, hugging them tightly. All strength had left me and I sunk to my knees. They picked me up carefully, like I was only a child. Something fell down on my skin. It felt just like rain, warm rain. They were carrying me out the door again and this time I didn't fight. Slowly, I turned to look one last time at the empty room. Nothing was left. Tears continued to fall from my eyes. Only one word could come from my lips, whispered so that only I could hear.

"Brother."

* * *

MUSKA! Okay, there will be alot more in the next chappie. See you later! 


	2. The Deepest Wounds

Disclaimer: Me no own FMA or Bluebird's Illusion. waaaaaaahhh! -sob- -sob-

ckc: HI HI! How're ya'll? sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyways, on to the fi-

Kouru: Brenjy! Kouru is in da' house! And-

ckc: Kouru! Stop trying to sneak out of my room! Now, get back in there!

Kouru: grrr... so ein Mist! bye (leaves)

ckc: Well, let's get started! Just to tell ya'll, Al will mostly be the main character in this. And it's NOT from his point of view anymore but it may switch once in a blue moon. "In ze Blue, Blue Moon."

_italics means the people are thinking stuff_

oh, andone more thing.Hughes is still alive.

* * *

Chappie 2: The Deepest Wounds...

Winry Rockbell sighed as she walked around the kitchen. Another day, another part to be fixed, another limb to be mended... another breakfast to be made. It was a gorgeous Monday morning, the birds were singing, the bees buzzing around as they flew from one rose to another in the bush outside... and yet she was unhappy.

'_No, not unhappy_,' She thought, taking out the glass milk cart from the new fridge. It was a different sort of sadness... sort of like an empty feeling. Yes, that was it. She was missing _him_ aga-

_'Winry Rockbell, don't start thinking about that again!'_ She scolded mentally. '_This is suppose to be a good day_. _The day that Al recieves his promotion.'_ If everything worked out as she had been told by Jean Havoc then Al would move up in the ranks and become a Colonel. Speaking of Al-

She paused in her cooking as she heard the steady thump of someone coming down the stairs. Then the usual bang as Al ran into the door leading to the kitchen. He was never quite awake in the morning and forgot that the door openned by pulling, not pushing on it. After a second the door swung open and Alphonse Elric dressed in the dark blue military uniform slowly walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the small, two person dining table.

"Good Morning-"

thunk

"-Al," Winry finished, watching Al's head connect with the table top. "Are you okay?"

"fine," he mumbled. "Didn't sleep."

"Alright then." Quickly, she grabbed the milk and two plates piled with syrup soaked pancakes, sausage, bacon, eggs, and hash browns, setting one down in front of him. He, however, groaned and turned his head away from the different assortments of food.

"not hungry."

"Come on Al. This is your big day! You have to eat," Winry protested, stuffing some of her own homemade pancakes in her mouth. Al never did eat how... _He_ use to, but still. Starving himself was far from what he should do. "Please Al. Just a little."

Not wishing to argue this early in the morning Al raised himself up on one elbow, head propped on one hand, and glared at his meal. Slowly, he took a minuscule piece of pancake on the end of his fork and took a bite and practically dropped his fork back onto his plate.

"Okay. I'm done."

"Al-" Winry began again but upon seeing Al's murderous glare she took another chunk of bacon and ate it hurredly. He really did need to eat something, she thought, watching him stand up with the milk in hand. The fifteen year-old boy was skinny but strong and lithe. And _tall_. He was almost as tall as Mustang now. His light brown hair was cut short but long enough to hang down in front of his amber and green flecked eyes. Those eyes, so tired and sad looking- oh, now she was just going off again, blabbering until the cows came home.

Al was silent as he poured some of the milk into a bowl on the counter and then put the bowl of the ground. A little tabby kitten came running up and began to lap up some of the liquid mewing joyfully. After pleading with Winry for over two weeks Al had finally gotten a cat. Den, who was probably sleeping right now, didn't even seem to mind the company of the feline.

"I guess I'll be gone all day," Al said, opening the front door.

"Wait a minute!" Winry shouted, jumping up with his plate in hand. She stuffed it into his hands, smiling broadly."Don't forget this! Bye Al! And be careful walking home!"

"Thanks Winry," He sighed, staring at his uneaten breakfast with a sick look. With that he closed the door softly and began to walk off towards Central HQ. Winry raced over the window and watched him, her smile fading. Yes, just another day in Central.

* * *

"Lt. Col. Alphonse Elric, the Silverfist Alchemist, by orders of Furher Hakuro you have been promoted to Colonel Elric."

"Thank you, Brigadier General Riza Hawkeye," Al said sharply, snapping to attention.

Her stern look softening, Riza held out her hand with two, small, golden stars resting on in it. "Congratulations Al."

Al sighed and took the stars before making an about face and walking out of her office. He hadn't even taken fifteen steps before a man with jet black hair stepped in front of him, a gloved hand in snapping postion.

"Mustang," Al groaned. _'Why today? Why, why, WHY_?' Mustang, however, smirked at the new Colonel's moaning.

"Alright kid. Tell me what's going on."

"I'm not in the mood today Mustang," He said and brushed past the General but Mustang grabbed his shoulder preventing him from leaving.

"That's an order Colonel."

Twisting out of his grip, Al began walking at a faster pace away from the Flame Alchemist. "It's nothing. Just leave it." The General was left standing alone until Riza came around the corner with a stack of paperwork held in her hands.

"Taisa, you should leave Alphonse alone today. He hasn't been in the best of moods this week."

Mustang chuckled at her statement. "What are you talking about Hawkeye. This is the best time to pester him... And stop calling me Taisa! I'm a General now!" He shouted but she just frowned at him. Sometimes that man just did not think.

"When you are grieving you should be left to deal with it on your own. Let him recover-"

"Nonsense! His mood is effecting his work which effects your work which effects _my_ credit. Cheering him up is the best thing to do!" Finishing his little spiel he became sober. "Now, I know you didn't come out here just to talk about Al. What's the news on the serial killer?" Mustang asked.

"Nothing new Sir," Riza said gravely, handing him the stack of papers. "Twelve more deaths, eight adults and four teenagers, all of them male. Each night it's been three more deaths."

"We'll have to put out more soldiers then," Mustang said. "This killer must be caught as-"

"Killers Sir," The Brigadier General cut in. "The attacks are always on opposite sides of the map ranging from Central to Eastern HQ. We have found that the killers use two different methods. One of them tortures their victims until they're dead and the other... " Riza trailed off remembering the gruesome scene of the last victim.

"Yes, Hawkeye?"

"The other uses both a sword of some type and tattoos, red tattoos that burn into your skin."

"Interesting. Well Hawkeye," Mustang said, giving the papers back to her. "Thank you. And now," His dark eyes glittered mischeviously. "It's off to Al I go."

"Taisa-" Riza shouted but Mustang had already sped off in pursuit of the Elric boy. That... _man_!. Sometimes... Riza stopped her mental persecution leaning against the wall. Mustang had been there too when Edward sacrificed himself for his brother. Afterwords Mustang didn't speak. It was like he had become a mute. Mustang was in dissaray as was the military. The Furher was gone and no traces could be found of him. Then, two months after the incident Taisa finally snapped at one of his subordinates and peace seemed to return. General Hakuro became the new Furher and even promoted everyone, especially Mustang and those serving under him. He was promoted to Brigadier General and herself to Brigadier. Life went about as usual, even though Mustang was alot more talkative and spontaneous later, except for...

Riza walked back into her office and began to rearange her desk, still thinking. There was still that missing piece in all of the military's life. Edward Elric. Nothing could make up for the loss of the young Alchemist. Alphonse had disappeared also. Then maybe three months later he appeared in Central at Mustang's desk requesting to become a State Alchemist. Mustang didn't even hesitate on giving him the position. The boy didn't even have to take the test.

Now a State Alchemist, Al was as quiet as when he had been a suit of armor. He rarely spoke to anyone, except for when he came to work and said, good morning to everyone. When ever somebody tried to speak to him about... the incident he simply closed up and told them to, "Please, shut up." Other than that, Al was happy, smiling the whole day, but it was usually a sad smile. It was as if he became a State Alchemist for his brother.

Speaking of that, this week was the anniversary of the older Elric's death. Al always became rather moody during this time of year and was tense enough to go off. Hopefully Mustang wouldn't do anything bad enough to-

"Shut up! You have no idea how I feel!"

'_Oh great,_' Riza groaned mentally, hearing Alphonse shout, and ran down the hall to where his voice came from. '_Taisa, what did you do this time?'

* * *

_

ckc: yep, that's all for now! See you later peoples! But just as an extra... we have an interview type thing with... ARU!

Al: ...

ckc: So how are you?

Al:...

ckc: Um, is everything okaywith Alchemy?

Al: ...

ckc: What's your special thing that you do as a State Alchemist?

Al: ...

ckc: ooooookay. You in a bad mood today?

Al: (twitch) must. destroy. and. kill. in. inhumane. way.

ckc: eep! okay! That's all for today! Bye everyone! (runs very very far far away into another galaxy and time)


	3. Run

Kouru: Muska! I'm here to do the disclaimer as ckc sleeps. She does not own FMA or anything like it except for a special military dog tag and her cute, kawaii, little, awesome kul, super awesome, Edo key chain thing- WAIT A MINUTE! I thought that _I_ was her favorite!

Edo: Wrong! I am!

Kouru: (starts crying) waaaaaa! you're so mean!

Edo: nyaa!

ckc: (comes in with ruffled hair and looking very tired) You two escaped again?

edo und Kouru: eep!

ckc: BACK TO THE DRESSER!

edo und Kouru: oookaaay... (walks away)

ckc: alrighty! thanks so much to all you reviewers! Keep on sending them and I might just update sooner! mwahahaha-

edo: yeah. nice wish.

ckc: EDO!

edo: eep!

ckc: so ... um... OKAY! here's the third chapter of Golden Shade (if anyone has a better title please tell me) and... well, I might just finish this fanfic someday

edo: yeah. nice-

ckc: -major glare of DEATH-

edo: eeeeh... I go now

ckc: and nothing much is happening here at garblegarble so I'm just going to type this up today and put it up. ARU! yes, much aru angst and he's still not in a good mood so I'm just letting him simmer for a while then put him on high and the cool. maybe add a few spices. hmmmmm... anyways, HUGHES HAS LANDED! MUSKA PEOPLE! yep Hughes is in this chappie and he is NOT DEAD... yet. BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHA- just kidding. Anyways, let's begin…. And I'll go back to sleep.

* * *

Golden Shade

* * *

Al poked at his lunch morosely, eyes glazed over. What a day. First, there was Winry with her homemade meal of death (he had disposed of it once out of her sight) then the annoying fuss about his promotion and finally--Mustang. Why did he have to be so darn persistent, poking and prodding with his smug grin and high-and-mighty drawl until you were about to burst?

The inedible looking glob of grey mass in front of him gave another unfood-like wobble making Al's stomach give another lurch. On top of everything, the cafeteria had served him posion. Just great. Today was a terrible day!

"Hey there Al! Have you seen my new pictures of Elicia? I just got them developed!"

"Huuughes," Al groaned. Could today get much worse?

The tall, black haired man grinning like a mad man sat down and plopped about a hundred or so colorful pictures in front of Al. Most had the image of a little girl with two small pigtails doing assorted events from riding a tricycle to coloring on the walls. "Isn't she the most adorable thing you've ever seen? I bet they'll cheer you right up!"

"I don't _need_ cheering up Hughes," Al said, giving him his best glare.

"Okay, okay," Hughes said and began to lovingly put each picture back into his pockets. He leaned over the table putting on a stern look. "Anyway, I heard about your promotion-" Al rolled his eyes at this. Yeah, because Hughes had given the order for it. "-so I'm not gonna give you any more breaks, sick days, or I-just-don't-feel-like-going-to-work-days! We're just going to crack down on the work and take off like a one-way steam train! I am _so_ glad I quit my desk job for this!"

When Al didn't respond Hughes sighed, pulled out a packet of papers and handed them to him. "Alright Mister Grumpy. If you're not gonna even crack a smile you might as well look at this. More news about our case. We found out that there are two killers and how they take care of their victims... well, it ain't pretty."

Al flipped through each page until he got to the last few and then grimaced. One was a picture of a man, a pool of blood beneath him and strange ridges all over his skin. The next was the same, and the next, and-

"ooh..." The young alchemist gave a low moan and set the papers down as his stomach gave another nauseating lurch. That food was definitely poisoned and the military was conspiring against him. When Hughes gave him a sympathetic look he straightened and forced himself to stand up.

"I'm gonna go look over this," Al said, and gave Hughes a sloppy salute, walking out of the cafeteria.

"Hold it right there Al!"

"Now I know this day can't get any worse," the Silverfist Alchemist grumbled and gave his superior officer the nastiest glare he could manage while feeling sick.

Mustang threw an arm around Al's shoulder, dragging him back to the table. "Now Silverfist you should really eat some lunch. We don't want an officer dying of-"

"Brigadier Mustang, I thank you for worrying about my well-being but I would appreciate it if you wouldn't pester me anymore, " Al said sharply, trying to wriggle out of his commander's hold but Mustang simply rolled his eyes.

"Come on Al! It's not like I'm forcing you to eat poison. Just take a seat-"

"Um, Mustang. I don't think-"

The black haired man only talked louder over Hughes' voice. "-and shove some of that military garbage down your throat. You look like a walking skeleton. Fullmetal would've shoved the whole table down his-"

"Enough!" Al commanded and slipped out of Mustang's grasp. Hughes and Mustang stared at their subordinate as he began a quiet tirade.

"I'm sick of everyone fussing over me all the time. It's always 'Hey Al, you look sick. Are you okay?' or 'Oh Al, is everything alright? You look a little pale.' It's a bunch of crap and it makes me sick. I can take care of myself."

Mustang opened his mouth to protest when Al gave him a sharp glance and it closed with a snap. "And all of these looks I get in the hallways. People stare at me like I'm about to drop dead on the spot or burst into tears. But, you know what? I'm fine! It's not like I'm gonna kill myself over what's happened. I've moved on from the past and nothing is bothering me!" By now the entire mess hall was silent.

"Listen kid," Mustang said. "We know how you feel-"

"Shut up! You have no _idea_ how I feel!" Al screamed at him. "I'm sick of it! I'm sick of this place!" He turned sharply and sprinted out the doors leaving behind a stunned Mustang.

* * *

ckc: okay, so bad? Good? Abnormal? Muska? Please review! … my self-esteem is down today….

Kouru: HEY muska! What's up?

ckc: WAAA! YOU LOWER MY SELF-ESTEEM!

Kouru: nani?

ckc: -snerk- just joking. Anyways FMA RULES! and Envy must die…. Bwaahahhahahahhaha another envyfan bwahahhahahahhahaaa……


	4. Golden Tears

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. F. M. A. ...but all those _people _at the _animecon _in_ Florida_got to seethe FMA movie...grrrrrrr

Kouru: ehhh...USH! We're back. In black. With eel kabobs…..

ckc: no, I don't have anything against Amano Ginji but I just watched this behind the scenes thing of Get Backers where they interviewed Shannon McCormick (who plays Akabane) and he was like "eel kabob…" yes. Anyways, I'm back again for the next chappie of Golden Shade. I still don't know why I picked this title but I'm pretty sure that it's staying for good.

Kouru: And many thanks to all the reviewers! It's keeps ckc's self-esteem up! … and gives her the energy to actually wake up before ten in the morning.

ckc: heh heh… hope ya'll have had a good, not depressing, completely sun-shine filled summer because this story will probably counteract all that happiness. Why?

…….

ckc: I'm not sure but it might have to do with all the sad and depressing things that happen to everyone in this fic. (I'm sorry Aru and Edo) SO! Let's begin.

And 'bleah bleah' means thought stuff. 'Kay? NOW let's begin.

Golden-

ckc: oh yeah, I almost forgot. Some of this stuff might sound like weird yaoi bleah stuff, but it is NOT meant to be. I just think that Ed and Al are really close brothers that rely on each other almost all the time but not in an icky, perverted way that some people think of.BLEAH! and FINALLY let's begin.

* * *

Golden Shade

* * *

'Brother… why?'

Sobbing with exhaustion and grief Alphonse sprinted away from HQ, cursing the predicament he was in. If only Ed were here he wouldn't be in such a horrible position where nowhere, not his home, not Central, was a place for quiet healing. He wouldn't feel all these hurts of a human body; grief, anger, fatigue, and his brother would be here for him… always be here…always…

The young Elric tripped on his own feet, almost slamming into a brick wall that lined the streets of Central, but caught himself in time. Panting, Al leaned against it, kicking himself mentally for what he had just been thinking.

'Idiot. Brother sacrificed himself so that I could have this body. It's what he wanted. It's what _I _wanted.'

"But not without you."

* * *

"Taisa, what were you thinking?" Riza Hawkeye questioned, staring coldy at her commanding officer. 

Mustang was sitting, head in his gloved hands and not wishing to meet her eyes. Maes Hughes sat next to him, frowning and berating himself for the mistake he had made. They had all moved, silent as death, after Al had left, to Roy's office. In it was a desk, a fireplace, some bookshelves, and couch upon which they were seated.

Riza continued her cold gaze until Roy finally looked at her and he was smiling grimly.

"I'm not sure. I thought maybe…" He shook his mop of charcoal colored hair and shrugged. "I'm not sure."

The woman took a seat next to him, sighing. "I know. We've all tried to make him forget."

Outside the sky had darkened, clouds gathering together to mirror the emotions of the three officers. There would be a thunderstorm tonight.

Hughes shifted in his chair. "But why should we be the ones to get him to stop living in the past?" When his two friends were silent he continued. "It's not really for us to decide, is it? What if this is the best thing for him?"

"Hughes!" Roy stood up quickly, scowling. "We've let him stay depressed for two years and it's only gotten worse. Al's starving himself! He won't listen to anything. He locks himself up in his office for hours pouring over books on human transmutation! If we don't do something he's going to kill himself!"

"So you think reminding him of Ed is going to make it better?" Hughes shot back. "You think bringing up the past will make him forget what's happened? We are the ones that will drive him to the brink Roy!"

"Stop it you two!"

The two men silenced as Riza stepped between them. "Fighting won't solve anything. For now we should be worrying about where Al is at this moment."

While the two had argued the clouds had broken, rain now pelting the sidewalks and lightning streaking across the black sky. It was near pitch black outside except when a flash of light lit up the empty street. Al was lost in that storm. And to make matters worse, there were two killers on the loose, both targeting men…

Mustang immediately sprang into action. "Havoc, Breda, Falmon, Fuery! Get in here!"

The door swung open as the four officers almost jumped in, and saluted. "Since you four were eavesdropping on us you know our situation. Find Silverfist immediately and bring him to back here. Go!"

"Sir!" The four men saluted once again and left the office. Mustang, Hughes, and Riza were quick to follow, leaving the room empty.

* * *

It felt like buckets of ice water were being dumped on him over and over. Al ran blindly through the dark streets, jumping every time the thunder sounded, the booming noise ringing in his ears. He was definitely lost. 

Al paused in his frantic race for shelter to catch his breath. He couldn't use alchemy. His chalk diagrams would only be washed away by the rain.

"My life stinks," Al groaned. Lightning flashed above his head illuminating the alley… and a shadow. It was the shadow of a person standing maybe twenty feet away. Al couldn't see their face but they were clothed in some dark material and standing completely motionless.

"Hello?" The person didn't move. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, as if trying to warn him of something. He paid them no attention.

"Can you help me? I'm trying to find the military headquarters."

Again he was met by silence. Frowning, Al walked towards the dark figure. "Are you okay? Do you need somethi- Ah!"

Al screamed as something ripped through his side, causing him to fall to his knees. He felt through his jacket to feel blood seeping over his hands. The person had thrown something that had cut through his side entirely.

Drawing in a ragged breath, Al looked up at the shadowed person. "Who are you?"

Another flash of lightning lit up the alley to reveal the unknown person and Al gasped, instantly recognizing the person.

He was clothed in black pants and a tight fitting shirt, crimson tattoos seeping out from under the dark material. They wrapped around his body, creating intricate designs on his pale skin. Golden hair streaked down to his shoulders, the same colored orbs fixed on the person in front of him. Emotionless. Unmoving.

It was Edward Elric.

* * *

ckc: DUDE! WEE! I finished the fourth chappie… okay, out of all the chappies this was the hardest to write so far. It might be a little weird and I'm very sorry for taking so long. Gomen nasai! And many, many thanks to all the reviewers once again for reviewing! 

Kouru: Pocky!

ckc: anyways, I'll see ya'll later! Zjugri!


End file.
